2013.06.07 - Departures and Approaches
The rain's let up; the tropical storm's passed, though it leaves small whitecaps in its wake. Not to be deterred, as a night after a storm is a lovely sight, what with the multitude of hues that light the sky.. even if they're not brilliant, the colour wheel is in full use. The sails are at half, and Kurt is bamfing around the boat, making sure everything is trim and right. The mooring lines at the bow are done, and once he finishes looping the lines at the stern, he's ready to cue the engines. Just for the harbour. Red and green lights flicker, announcing the boat's presence, and the blue fuzzy elf bamfs to the wheel, and as the huge engines purr to life, the boat begins to back out.. and is slowly steered into the harbour. Why did she agree to this? Was it all of the beer and conversation that made Domino start feeling all chummy, or maybe because she's been spending so much time in other parts of the world? The fact that Kurt still hasn't returned her bike might have something to do with it. Right now he's too busy to do much in the line of conversation, let alone rematerializing her bike which she wouldn't be able to use because they're pulling away from shore. Nothing quite like a captive audience, though it's something which she could also play to her advantage. So far there hasn't been any fussing over her recent injuries, too. She'll count that one as a win. "Good idea, Blue. Let's go chase after the storm. There hasn't been enough excitement today." Kurt has a new little yachter's cap; a blue thing with a little anchor and lifesaver embroidered in yellow, and he's wearing it.. though it's more for a lark rather than for any real purpose. As he navigates out into the harbour proper, a few other boats seem to have something of the same thing in mind, only Kurt's headed to the ocean beyond. The further he gets from traffic, the more he turns down the engines and unfurls the sails until that moment comes when all is silent. The engines are completely off, and the canvas is that which propels the boat forward. And then.. the raising of the flags. Kurt's jolly roger, followed by the white flag with black spots... "Nein," comes the light rejoinder, "Nowhere near enough excitement. But, the storm is past. We're just getting the good wind und a little bit of whitecaps. Nothing dangerous, I promise." Exhilerating, however? "Besides.. being on a boat in port is fine. Actually sailing is far superior, ja?" Kurt is still at the wheel, though those bright, glowing yellow eyes are on her. Navigation hazards are behind them now. "Und, Amanda's place is getting a little crowded." When the flags are brought out for the world to see Dom's not sure whether to laugh or hang her head in defeat. What can she do? "Cute, Blue." "I'm not worried about it being dangerous," she counters while turning away from the bow to drape an arm back across the railings as they branch off toward port and starboard. "So what's the deal? Something you couldn't tell me in front of the others?" And she's really just guessing on this part, but the timing does seem fairly convenient. "Though as long as we're out there, there's something that I'' would like to discuss..." With that hanging in the air she pushes away from the railing, taking her time to approach, eye contact retained through every step of the journey. Once she gets close enough her arms come up over his shoulders, leaning in until nosetips are virtually touching. In a nice, soft voice, Dom asks "Where the hell is my bike?" "The night's sky is amazing after a storm." The clouds are still dark, though on the open water, it looks like a wall is receding, allowing the clear sky, complete with stars, to reveal itself. The question posed brings Kurt's attention around, and his brows rise as he turns about, his tail taking the wheel to finish their navigation out to open waters. "There were a few things I did wish to talk to you about." Though, as she begins to walk slowly and deliberately towards him, he pauses.. and watches her approach. The placing of her arms upon his shoulders brings his own three-fingered hands up and lightly rest upon her waist. His face is down, and he rests his fuzzy forehead against hers, and her whisper? That brings a smile to his face, a broad one, and one that reaches those featureless yellow eyes of his. "I should build a garage in Hell," he murmurs, teasing. "Chain link fence, tame a couple of hellhounds.. und I could make a pretty penny." Dom's forehead lightly ''thunks against Kurt's, eyes falling closed as the reality of it sits in. "Goddamnit, Kurt. I swear, if one of those things so much as looks at my bike the wrong way..." The ace is officially in the fuzzy guy's hand. With it, control. She has to give it up in order to get her bike back, which is yet something else which she's not in control of. Fun, isn't it? Suddenly she feels like pacing. She'll play his game, for now. "That would certainly help out most of New York if you could offer valet services. So, what's on your infernal little mind besides being a brat? I hope it's something covert that you were too afraid to bring up in front of the others." "I don't think they use tires as chew toys," Kurt begins again, the smile turning sly. There's distinct fondness underlying his words, however, and he runs a flat hand up gently where her injuries lie. "Let me check that, und I won't bother you again about it.. for this batch of injury." He exhales, his tones still quiet, even though they're going to have the entire ocean before them. "Your luck says you won't die in the first 24 hours.. but liebling, did you ever think that your luck will hold out until you find someone to take care of you?" There, now, and he ceases his lecture. "When we go after the money, I can't und won't have the XMen tied to it. I was being truthful when I said that this is not an XMan mission. Und ours? With that poor soul at Amandas?" He smiles ruefully, "When I told you that I needed you..." Not want, but he wants her by his side.. but at the moment it is also 'need'. His tail slides around such that it's beside him rather than behind, and the tip twitches, "I've thought about this, prayed about this, und I think I will be leaving the mansion." Flinch. "Would you stop fussing? Believe it or not, I have been shot before. I can take care of myself," Domino snaps in irritation. "And I already found that person once, whole lotta good it did me then." It's difficult to stay ticked off when the focus of the conversation suddenly shifts like this. The news about Kurt leaving the mansion proves to be enough to steal the words right from her mouth for a moment, standing there and staring at those glowing eyes as she tries to make sense of what she had just heard. "I always thought Kwabena would be the first to make that decision." What are the odds, right? "So, what. You're going to become your own sort of mercenary, hunting these guys down with your every waking hour? Careful or I'll have to recategorize you as a vigilante instead of a good guy." "Ja, but history doesn't repeat itself, liebling," Kurt offers softly. "There is no harm in allowing another to carry some of the burden." The elf looks.. genuine. He's being honest, truthful.. but does that fuzzy blue face look as if he's going to end up a vigilante? "I wasn't always an X-Man, liebling," he begins slowly. "I had formed a team once in England.. Scotland, actually.. with Katzchen, Amanda.. and a few others. I worked with Illyana, too. But," and he smiles wryly, "Guess what we did? We focused on mutant research with a geneticist, und.. most of our missions were.." Wierd shit. ".. stranger than what I have dealt with in the X-Men." There comes a slightly broader smile, "The old team wouldn't bat an eye upon hearing about Hell. It's another reason why Amanda didn't bat an eye.. und why she's just that good." Kurt doesn't move the hand that is on the injury, but the other hand starts to wander up to ribs before it settles back at her hip. "Why Shift remains, I don't know. I'm not as well acquainted with him as you are. The fact that you'd bet on his leaving first, well.." It tells him a great deal. "But, how und where I'll go from here? I still have my friends.. und my contacts. But.." here, Kurt leans to kiss her on the nose. "No one but you knows this." Secrets. Everyone has them. Now Kurt's chosen to confide in Domino once more. Most people would be happy for such a thing. In her current situation, it has her feeling even more cornered than a moment ago. It's been a while since she's let go of control. Even while in the heart of a terrorist organization she still had a strong play backing her up. Out here, she has no winning hand. "Well, congratulations on finding your own path, I guess. Or returning to a former one. What exactly do you need me for? I can't imagine that Amanda wouldn't follow you with this." But, if he's going to ask her to join..? Bad enough that she already had to say no to joining him for Genosha. Here's just another piece of bad news for the day. If Kurt had any idea of the fact that he's cornering her? At one point, it could turn to fight or flight, and a fight is the last thing he wants. And flight? Just as bad. But for the question? He looks surprised, really. Now.. does he have to draw it all out, paint pictures, write a novella outlining everything as to why he's telling her this? "I was telling you this, liebling, so.." Take two. "I thought you might.." Nope. Take three. "I wanted you to know." It's a lame response, for certain, and all that other stuff as to what exactly, well.. He exhales, and finally looks down at the deck between them, and he blinks. "I suppose I'm just making sure you knew. That it didn't come as some surprise to you." Domino slowly releases a long breath, finally putting some much-needed distance between the two while turning toward the side of the boat. Just as quickly there's a hand at the bridge of her nose, though the groan that she feels wanting to join in manages to remain unannounced. "You thought that I might want to be a part of it." There, it's said! It's out in the open now, everybody relax! Hopefully she read into that right. She really, really does not want another White Flower Incident on their hands. "Look, Blue. In case this was missed the first time around, I don't do so well with being tied down to one spot. I've tried it with the X-Kids. Hell, even you are talking about leaving them now. I wish you luck but..be real, here. I don't know how or why but you choose to look beyond who and what I am. Not everyone can do that. I wouldn't help the image of your crew if I was connected to it." Kurt lets her go, but follows slowly, not allowing her retreat to be a 'complete' one. He bamfs onto the main mast, and takes a crouch on the spar, his hand on the ropes, his tail wrapping around another bit of rope. "You weren't happy at the mansion from day one," Kurt observes. "You weren't installed as a teacher, und our talk about the children.. well.. Now is the winter of our discontent?" He offers a half smile, though it's not got a lot of humour behind it. "Now, I'm becoming more selfish, I think. The things I am getting into.. I can't play the role of teacher. Not now.. und no one really wants me to. So.. here I am wanting to work with those whom.. I work well with. Und.. enjoy their company." The half-smile turns into a quiet chuckle, still not filled with a lot of humour. "If you will not, tell me that nothing has changed, then.. und when you need the aid of a bamfer, you'll call.. und I'll do the same?" Now, when he smiles, there's something behind it. "I couldn't imagine that I would lose a friend over this. The only thing that will change is that I won't be at the mansion anymore." He's certain nothing else has changed, will change. "What is it you said? The moment I begin to be concerned where you lay your head is when there will be problems?" "That's the truth," Domino mutters when her previous discontentment is brought up. She might question why she joined to begin with, but everything happens for a reason. She got what she wanted out of that momentary connection. The pieces fell into place and now that matter is left to quietly sunset as so many other dealings have before it. "Not sure I would consider that selfish, you don't want to drag your business back to the school. I can relate." There's something else that she had figured out some time ago whenever dealing with Kurt. Be direct. Get to the flippin' point. Stick to her guns. Sometimes though, she does get sick of having to remind the guy about certain details. "Your walking away from the school isn't going to change anything in my life. Why would I go out of my way to make it? This is no different than when I left the place. You need me, you have my number. You keep going down this road and one of these days you're going to get a lead. At that point you're going to give me a call and I am going to come back and help you raze it to the damn ground. At any point were you expecting something else?" "Cripes, Blue. Sometimes I think you live just to frustrate me." As she speaks, the smile grows upon his face. "I think I live because it frustrates everyone, liebling. I am a thorn in everyone's side, und it gives me reason und purpose." Kurt *bamfs* down from his spot to stand beside her, and pulls out his cellphone theatrically. Once it's in hand, he makes a show to search for that particular number in his book, and.. oh look... his call log! And text. And the 'selfies' sent from the spaceship. "Ja. I do have your number.." Now, he looks out over the ocean, past your shoulder, and puts his phone away. Dropping his tones back to a whisper, Kurt offers, "Your bike is belowdecks. Und.. I gave you a present." "Yet you're so damn friendly that no one can do anything about it," Dom grumbles as he appears beside her once more. When he checks for her number she has to roll her eyes. "Of course it's in there, you called me for drinks a few hours ago." Her bike, below decks..? Already? When did this happen? And a present? "If it's a hellhound I am going to be very upset," she warns with a sidelong glare, already heading down under to see what it is that might have come along for the trip. Surprises and her are an odd mix. Sometimes they work great! Sometimes not. Sometimes she loves them, sometimes she hates them. It's all down to the odds, really. "I am irresistible," Kurt corrects, that impish smile rising once again. Still, it's more said to her back now as she begins to make her way below decks. Kurt remains above for a moment, allowing for the search of the bike to be sure there aren't any scratches, dents or dings. "I am giving serious consideration to bringing a hellhound back. Maybe a puppy?" When she looks, truly looks? There, attached to the bike, but removable, are two rifle slings expertly set onto the bike so as to allow the driver full range, and yet be able to pull a rifle or shotgun with the greatest of ease. It almost looks as if it's been there all the time, so blended in with the bike's frame. "What..?" Domino can hardly believe it. This, from the guy that doesn't believe in killing and is always saying prayers over the people that she's dropped in combat. He's given her two more ways in which she can more easily take out her opposition. The only thing that's missing are the guns. Fortunately, she's got that well in hand. When she comes back up to the deck her shoulders are hanging limp, a faint sigh warming the air across her lips. "I just can't stay mad at you, you furry little bastard." She can't even be upset about having her gear getting modified without her knowledge. This is so her! "Nice play. Just don't push your luck." "You didn't know I am a mechanic too?" Kurt's tones sound a light tease, and as she makes it back up, he walks over in order to give her a hug, to take her into his arms.. just for the moment. "On the inside is a stamp of a Domino. Nowhere where anyone can see it, mind.. but when you take them off, it's there." His smile is warm, playful, and he's more than happy to spend the evening out on the water. "We haven't really eaten, liebling.. und my cabinet has been restocked. I can make us something, und have it on deck? Then, we can speak of other things.. like how exactly to start looking for the money trail. Und.. what we will do once we find it." Despite her former irritation, how part of her even wants to remain angry, Domino just can't do it. When she's hugged, she returns it. After a good deal of hesitation. She isn't going to say it out loud, but here is a little scrap of stability in an otherwise insane life. Even when he's a pain in the ass. At least she can expect that much out of the guy at fairly regular intervals. She could practically set her calendar by it. "Cheese fries don't count for dinner?" she asks, feigning surprise. It's all the confirmation he should need. It's also all the confirmation he's going to get. Category:Log